Nightmare
by Ami Zhang
Summary: Ketika Jimin terbangun dan harus menenangkan Hoseok dari mimpi buruknya pada waktu dini hari. Dan Hoseok yang merengut ketakutan karena mimpi buruknya. [BTS] HopeMin/MinHope/JiHope. RnR?


Nightmare

.

Tittle : Nightmare

Author : Ami Zhang

Cast : Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Disclaimer : 100% cerita ini adalah buatan AMI ZHANG a.k.a saya

Warning : Bl , typo

.

Nightmare

.

Happy Reading

.

Suatu dorm di kawasan kota Seoul yang dikenal sebagai dorm bangtan itu tampak sepi.

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pulang 01.30

Member bangtan tampak telah terlelap dengan tenang dan damai

.

"KYA~~ PERGI!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari kamar berlabel 'Mood Maker (VMinHope)'.

Membuat Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara teriakan teman sekamarnya, Hoseok. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Hoseok melakukannya di waktu dini hari.

Ia menghela nafas dan mengusak kepalanya. Ia menurunkan kakinya dan beranjak dari kasur tingkatnya. Ia melirik pemilik kasur tingkat bagian atas tampak tak berkutik dan masih tidur lelap, dia adalah alien 4D, Kim Taehyung. Jimin berdecak sedikit keras. Lalu ia mulai menggerakan tungkainya mendekati Hoseok yang tengah menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan selimut. Jimin dapat melihat tubuh Hoseok yang mungil itu tengah bergetar dibalik selimutnya. Ia menyingkap selimut Hoseok dan tampak badan Hoseok bergetar serta raut wajahnya yang menggambarkan ketakutan. Jimin mengerutkan dahinya saat Hoseok menutup matanya.

"Aku mohon, pergilah." kata Hoseok lirih namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Ini aku Jimin, Hyung." Kata Jimin

Lalu Hoseok membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya karena cahaya yang menusuk berebutan masuk dimatanya. Ia dapat melihat Jimin ada didepannya dengan jelas, Ia segera duduk dan menyerukan nama Jimin.

"Jiminie!" Seru Hoseok dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Jimin menaiki ranjang Hoseok dengan bertumpu lutut. Namun, ia mendapat hentakan keras dari depan, untung saja ia menjaga keseimbangan jika tidak ia pasti sudah terjungkal jatuh ke belakang. Wajahnya memerah, saat mengetahui Hoseok memeluknya dengan erat dan mulai menangis.

"A-Aku takut." Cicit Hoseok

Jimin menghela nafas dan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Jimin menyilangkan kakinya dan membalas pelukan Hoseok dengan satu tangan yang menepuk-nepuk kepala Hoseok dan mengelus rambut kepala Hoseok dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Tidak ada yang akan terjadi.. Lupakan saja.. Mimpi buruk itu tidak akan terjadi." Kata Jimin untuk menenangkan Hoseok

BRAK

Lalu terdengar suara bantingan pintu dari luar dan suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dan berhenti di depan kamar mood maker.

Tok Tok

"Hoseok, Ada apa?" tanya seseorang disahut oleh pertanyaan lainnya.

"Seokie, Apakah kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya orang lain dari luar dengan nada khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Hoseok hyung hanya mimpi buruk. Jin hyung, Yoongi hyung." Jawab Jimin dengan lantang.

"Baiklah.. Pastikan ia segera tidur kembali. Hari ini kita ada jadwal jam 9." Kata Jin. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari kamarnya.

Jimin terkesiap, tadi ia mendengar suara kekhawatirannya Yoongi. Ia tersenyum kecil. Jujur saja Ia tahu, Yoongi sangat menyayangi Hoseok sama seperti Yoongi menyayangi Jungkook meski ia sering mendiamkan Hoseok dan menyumpah serapahi hyung kesayangannya ini saat ia mengganggu tidurnya.

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat pucuk kepala Hoseok yang masih ada disana dan masih memeluknya itu. Ia menepuk kepala Hoseok dengan sayang dan Hoseok meresponnya dengan mengusakan kepalanya ke dada Jimin serta gumaman yang tidak jelas.

Jimin mengangkat wajah Hoseok dan terkekeh. Ia bisa melihat wajah Hoseok dengan jelas. Mata yang sembab, pipi yang basah, dan hidungnya yang merah. Ia mengusap sisa air mata Hoseok dan mencubit hidung merah Hoseok.

"Eoh Hoseokie menangis?" Tanya Jimin tanpa embel-embel hyung.

Hoseok mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Jimin terkekeh dan mengecup bibir kecil itu gemas dan mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Apa hyung ingin aku ambilkan air mineral? Sepertinya hyung kehausan." Tanya Jimin.

Yang lebih tua mengerjabkan matanya lalu bergumam dan menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu Jimin melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk menuruni ranjang dan keluar dari kamar. Sampai di dapur ia mengambil air mineral dengan gelas berukuran sedang.

Jimin melirik jam yang ada di dapur.

Pukul 01.50

Jimin berjalan sambil membawa gelas berisi air itu.

"Sudah jam segini. Aku dan Hoseok hyung harus segera tidur." gumamnya

DRIT

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan memasuki ruang yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan dari jendela belakang ranjang Hoseok.

Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati ranjang Hoseok dan mendudukan diri disana. Hoseok terlihat mendekati Jimin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin dengan badan yang tertutupi oleh selimut tebalnya.

Jimin terkekeh melihat tingkah orang disampingnya ini dan mengatakan jika ia telah membawa air. Mata Hoseok berbinar. Ia menegakan badannya.

"Mana?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Ini.." Jawab Jimin dan menyerahkan gelas berisi air itu ke Hoseok.

Hoseok menerima gelas itu dan meneguk semua air yang ada digelas dalam sekali teguk. Lalu ia mengembalikan gelas itu ke Jimin.

"Terima kasih." Kata Hoseok dengan malu. Jimin tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu. Ia meletakan gelas kaca itu di meja samping ranjang Hoseok. Ia menyatukan dahinya dengan Hoseok dan berkata, "Nah.. Sekarang, mari kita tidur."

Ia berdiri dan akan melangkahkan ke kasurnya sebelum sebuah tangan menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Ternyata itu ulah Hoseok.

"Jangan pergi! Tidurlah disini." Pinta Hoseok dengan nada merajuk.

"Ta-Tapi.. Jika aku tidur disini, nanti tidak cukup, hyu-hyung.." Kata Jimin dengan pipinya merona.

"Uum.. Ini ukuran king bed. Tidak apa-apa. Ayolah, Jiminie.." Rajuk Hoseok. Hoseok sudah mulai mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya. Jimin tidak tahan dan mencubit gemas pipi Hoseok.

"Baiklah.." Kata Jimin

"Yea!" Sorak Hoseok dengan gembira dan bertepuk tangan kecil kekanakan.

CUP

DEG

Jimin terdiam membatu. Wajahnya memerah. Barusan Hoseok dengan berani mencium pipinya. Ia memegang pipinya. Ia melirik Hoseok yang tengah menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan susah payah karena malu yang merasuki dirinya.

Jimin tersenyum dan mengajak Hoseok tidur.

.

Kini mereka tengah dalam posisi tidur berhadapan. Jimin tersenyum melihat Hoseok yang terlelap dihadapannya. Lalu Jimin bergeser maju ke depan dan menarik tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya, tubuh kecil nan tinggi itu sangat pas dengan tubuh Jimin. Ia bisa mendengar nafas teratur dan dengkuran halus dari Hoseok. Ia terkekeh.

Ia melihat wajah Hoseok yang begitu bersinar terkena cahaya bulan. Hoseok seperti malaikat dengan kulit selembut dan seputih bayi jika seperti ini. Jimin tersenyum. Ia sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan hyungnya ini dan dapat menjadikannya kekasih. Betapa bahagianya dia.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Jimin.

Jimin pun mencium kening Hoseok dengan lembut dan memeluk Hoseok dengan erat. Lalu ia pejamkan matanya dan mulai menyusul Hoseok ke dunia mimpi mereka. Bukan mimpi buruk yang berisikan hantu-hantu namun mimpi indah yang hanya mengisahkan jalinan asmara mereka yang manis dan romantis tiada habisnya.

.

END

.

.

.

Hai! Akhirnya saya kembali dari persemedian saya selama 7 bulan ini dengan cerita baru. Maafkan saya jika saya sedikit mengecewakan karena terkadang hilang tanpa jejak dan muncul tiba-tiba. Hehe.. . Maaf juga karena belum bisa update cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya. Ini dikarenakan mulai dari laptop saya rusak, tidak ada waktu, mood yang gonta-ganti, banyak tugas yang berkembang biak.. Mohon dimaklumin karena ya ini adalah tahun terakhir saya di sekolah tercinta.. huhu.. T.T Kendalanya tugas yang menumpuk, Try Out-Try Out, jadwal les memadat dll. Dan ini saya meyempatkan diri menulis cerita ditengah-tengah kesibukan karena belum lagi sebentar lagi ulangan semesteran dan pameran lukisan yang ada diselenggarakan di sekolah.

Oh ya.. Saya bawa cerita couple favorit saya di BTS selain vkook. Disini saya buat Hoseoknya jadi Uke karena sudah terlalu banyaknya Hoseok jadi seme. Sekali-kali ya Hoseok jadi uke.. Penyebab lainnya saya mau bikin cerita yang sedikit beda dengan cerita lainnya, Hoseok yang lucu dan gemesin serta Jimin yang perhatian, lembut, dan manly.. kekeke.. Saya sebenarnya sedih karena sedikit sekali yang suka hopemin dan belum juga ceritanya yang sedikit.. Dan saya tahu pasti cerita saya ini pasti tidak laku seperti cerita dengan pair VKook atau ChanBaek. T.T

Sekian dulu daripada curhatnya jadi kepanjangan dan sok kenal sok dekat.. Oh ya bagi para readers yang mau tanya-tanya (Rekomendasi lagu/FF request) atau lebih kenal dekat dengan saya, kalian bisa tanya-tanya di /AmaliaNami atau di twitter saya dengan akun nurachmi_amalia.

Sekian dan Terima Kasih. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak karena jejak kalian begitu berharga.

So, Mind RnR?

.

.

Ami Zhang


End file.
